Fur (discontinued)
by Illuminastro
Summary: A place where every cat has their name ending in fur. A place where creativity refuses to shine through the thick trees of the forest. But a ray, shooting through the small gap, illuminates the shadows below. It shows in her fur. (discontinued as of 5/17/2016)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back... AGAIN, with a NEW story idea, um, yeah, I think i'll have a lot of fun with this :D dedicated to The Poisoned and the Pure and Illusions, for the also changed Clans in the story :D OK...**

**Ugh, Allegiances first.**

VoleClan

Leader: Thunderstar; brown tom with amber eyes.

Deputy: Sunfur: golden she cat with blue eyes.

Medicine cat: Whisperfur: Gray she cat with green eyes.

Warriors:

Gingerfur: Orange tom with green eyes.

Duskfur: grayish-brown tom with amber eyes.

Hazelfur: light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes.

**Apprentice: Amberpaw: Dark red she cat with green eyes.**

Whitefur: White she cat with blue eyes.

Toadfur: Black and white tom with green eyes.

**Heatherpaw: golden she cat with green eyes.**

Yellowfur: Golden tom with yellow eyes.

Dewfur: lilac she cat with blue eyes.

Poppyfur: tortiseshell she cat with amber eyes.

Apprentices:

Amberpaw: dark red she cat with green eyes

Heatherpaw: golden she cat with green eyes.

Queens:

Goldenfur: Golden she cat with amber eyes, mate of Toadfur.

Kits: Moonkit: silver she cat with green eyes.  
Frostkit: white she cat with amber eyes.

Duskfur: brown she cat with amber eyes, expecting Yellowfur's kits.

Elders:  
Hollowfur: brown tom with amber eyes.

Lilyfur: liliac she cat with green eyes.

Her world was darkness. Utter waves of black swirled around her not-activated vision.

_Blink._

Frostkit's amber eyes were strained by the light shining in the morning, yet half of it was the same comforting black she had known. But she barely thought.. It wasn't supposed to be like that.

Her head jerked up. Two solid shapes smashed into each other, and Frostkit found that a something burst out of her, something she didn't know before.

Another object looked at her, and she noticed it was like her... a.. a cat.

"Oh! Goldenfur, come here! Frostkit's eyes are open!" The cat's mouth opened, and she was surprised that she understood the words. Her mind grasped the name for that strange thing that came out of her and the cat. _Sound. _

Another cat rushed over, her golden pelt glimmering in the sunlight that seeped though.. the objects that covered the space around her.

"Mother?" She rasped, the word popping into her mind.

"Oh, sweetheart.." The golden she cat.. or Goldenfur, picked up the object she had first bumped into. She noticed it was also a cat, with silver fur, about her size.

Frostkit's eyes went to the other she cat again, the one with the brown fur who had first alerted her mother. "Who is that?"

"I'm Duskfur," The she cat had a strange tone, all muffly and throbbing. Oh.. Purring.

"I'm.. Frsotkit?" She asked, remembering that was what she had called her.

"Of course!" The silver cat squeaked. "And i'm your saster, Moonkit." 

_Saster? _"No, sister, sweetie, not saster." Goldenfur corrected.

"Her eyes are open?" A head popped into the room. The mew this time was deep, more different than the cats she had met so far.

"Yeah," Goldenfur purred to the new cat, turning to her and Moonkit. "This is your father, Toadfur."

"Wait.. Toadfur, Goldenfur, and Duskfur? Why are we kit, not fur?" Moonkit squeaked.

Toadfur's eyes were light. "Because we are warriors, Moonkit. When you are trained-" At that word he lashed a claw slightly in the air, "-you will get the name, too."

"But only fur?" Frostkit was curious. "Why not something else?"

Duskfur's mew was slightly growly. "Because that is just what we do, dearie."

Frostkit leaned away, a thought striking through her head.

_Why?_

**That was fun!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You people are awesome! I posted it two hours ago! And I have two favorites, one follow, and three reviews! Fern (my kitty) plushies for everyone! Don't know what she looks like, check my profile pic, or avatar, whatever. You know who you are! Umm... tell me if you want me to reply to your reviews or not.. i'm not sure if you do or don't, but i'm really grateful for them :D**

Frostkit sat in the corner of the clearing, under the willows. An untouched mouse lay in front of her. Her white pelt, brighter than the glow from the moon, flashed in the shadows. Her eyes, though, were darker than the stripes on Hollowfur's pelt.

Cats scurried around the clearing, Sunfur, the deputy, called orders for the day. Several patrols were leaving camp, and space ran throughout the clearing. Eventually cats settled, either back in their dens, or chatting among the fresh kill pile. Yet only few were there, the rest on patrol.

"Frostkit?" a mew sounded behind her. She whipped her head around, staring at the cat who had addressed her. Moonkit.

"What do you want?" She growled softly. Her sister's eyes were nervous, but a spark of confidence flared in them.

"To play," she mewed cooly, leveling her eyes.

Frostkit heard a sound come from her. Something between a purr, and a snarl. "OK." She responded, but she did not move.

Moonkit stared at her, green eyes almost.. possessing her amber. "Get up." Her sister snarled. "Get up, you piece of fox dung, and play." 

She knew her sister was joking, but something in her eyes sent a shiver down Frostkit's spine.

Frostkit slowly got to her paws, staring at her sister once more. Having played together for four moons, Frostkit knew all of Moonkit's moves. She also know the Fur of heart. The legend that every queen tld, to their kits, and passed on to every cat in VoleClan, she had known it long enough to build up that unknown hatred, the fury that blasted out of every word in the legend.

She narrowed her eyes, crouching down to her opponent.

_Long ago, seven cats, stood on a mountain of the beasts and monsters of the world. They were united, one piece, everything but their fur. One mind, altogether._

Frostkit leapt, pinning down her sister and hissing softly. Moonkit stared back up at her with hard eyes.

_But their fur, white, brown, silver, gray, blue, tortoiseshell, and black, mixed together. A blend of personalities, a blend of uniqueness. But their eyes, no one ever knew._

Moonkit reared up. And a rush of anger struck Frostkit. Moonkit toppled onto her, mouth open in a silent snarl. Soon they were both on their hind legs, clawing and swiping at the other.

_When frost and snow covered the land,, they melted it with their sun in possession. When the moon once again took over the sky, they made sure it left at the right time. The star shone deeply in their hearts, a light no one had ever seen before._

Frostkit crashed into her sister, placing a paw on her throat. "I win."

_And their eyes, was also something no one ever saw._

**Ooh, dramatic, no? Sorry so short- the rest will be longer, I think! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hilo... Sorry! Serious case of writers block (and a cold). Trying to write, if I can... This is an important fart .. WHOA! How did THAT come there *gasping in laughtar* XD, I mean part ;3**

"Thunderstar!" A loud wail came from outside the den. Frostkit pressed even harder against her sister, ears flattened and eyes wide.

"Goldenfur," Moonkit whimpered. The queen turned and looked at her, eyes full of sympathy. Suddenly, the sounds of fighting stopped. Boldly Frostkit stepped outside, despite the wail from Moonkit.

"Oh, no.." She breathed. Frostkit gazed at the mangled bodies around, and the brambles and fronds of ivy lying around the clearing, once part of dens.

"Thunderstar," The sob came again. Poppyfur was bent over her mate, Heatherpaw and Amberpaw pressed against her.

"No..No, no no..." Morningfur's eyes were wide as she came over, blocking Frostkit from the dead leader. A heart beat later Moonkit crawled over, looking like a tiny fish dumped in a big lake. Frostkit grunted sympathetically, licking her sister slightly.

Sunfur stoof forward. "You might already know," His voice wavered. "The badgers killed Thunderstar." A wordless snarl hung in the air as Poppyfur glared at the deputy's blunt words.

"I am to be the new leader," Sunfur bowed his head, listening to the cheers that pounded up faintly. "And, I shall appoint Gingerfur as the new deputy." Irrtably, Frostkit flattened her ears to her head, hating the informative way Sunfur spkoe, though stared at the surprised face of Gingerfur.

"I.. I never expected this to happen," Gingerfur mewed. "But I accept." 

"Sunstar! Gungerfur! Sunstar! Gungerfur!" Howled the Clan. Frostkit murmured the names, mind off focus.

_SUnlight glistedned on the she cat's pelt as she proudly stood on the rock towering in the sky. Cats stared at her in awe. She smiled that dark smile, but let her eyes go lighter than the moon. _

"_Froststar! Froststar!" The cats chanted, admiring the heroic leader. Froststar basked in teh glory, lifting her chin so high that she thoight she heard the clouds billowing into her face._

"_Thank you, thank you all," She mewed, dipping her head. "I only do want the best for VoleClan."_

_"Froststar!" They cheered once more._

"Dream on," Moonkit's snort inturrupted her thought. For a heart beat Frostkit felt angry at how her sister could tell what she was thinking, then decided it was the wrong time.

Frostkit padded up to the fallen leader, and sniffed at him. _Death, _She thought, and swore to remember the scent.

She might need it.

"See?" Purred Poppyfur. "See?"

Warily, Whisperfur padded up to the grief-stricken she cat. "What, sweetie?" The medicine cat's words were smoother than honey.

Poppyfur looked up and smiled at Whisperfur. "He is dead. Not breathing, not moving, not able to be with me. You couldn't mend him," Poppyfur narrowed her eyes.

"And that is why I must kill you."

Frostkit's jaws dropped open as the tortiseshell lunged at the medicine cat, screaming in fury and grief. Warriors skidded forward to block the strikes of her claws, but it was too late. Whisperfur lay on the ground, blood pumping from a large gash on her neck.

"Poppyfur!" A loud yowl came, sounding angry. "You killed our medicine cat! Our only one." Sunfur growled.

The Clan turned to stare at the she cat, and some of them growled. "Not easily, Poppyfur, I am to exile you." Poppyfur gasped, and opened her mouth for a protest.

Painfully, Sunfur turned his head away. "Go. If you are seen on our territory from next dawn, we have the right to kill you."

"But.. But it is dawn!" Stuttered Poppyfur.

"Then go." Frostkit watched as several warriors faced the she cat, about to lunge. Poppyfur fled from the camp, her tail flicking from the entrance.

Sunfur turned to face the Clan. Frostkit was only close enough to hear his murmur. "Should I have exiled her?" Frostkit nodded boldly when the leader-to-be looked at her.

"What will we do without a medicine cat?" Wailed someone.

Sunfur was shifting his weight from paw to paw. Trying to sound confident, he mewed "At the Mooncave, I shall ask for Whisperfur's attendance to one of Morningfur's kits. I am sure she will say yes." Frostkit widened her eyes in horror. She didn't want to be a medicine cat!

She turned to Moonkit, and saw that a bit of interest lingered in her eyes. Frostkit just might not need to worry.

Watch out, nothing would stop her now.

**Should I have exiled Poppyfur? She DID kill a med. cat. And Frostkit thinks I should've. :) You know, you actually have to thank my internet problems for the update. They have disfunctioned everything but my drive, which is the whole POINT of a chromebook.**

**Question of the day: What would be YOUR warrior cat, and description? (Personality optional)**

**Me:**

**Dawnberry: Cream she cat with silver and golden tabby stripes, and lavender eyes. Also a tip of black on her tail.**

**Wut? They can be totally impossible. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahhhh! *buried under pile of reviews* So many reviews! (but don't stop, I luv them :D) OK, tell me if I miss anyone. *eye twitching * SIX NEW REVIEWS! But I DO update faster with reviews. **

**DontPlayWIthScissors: Thank you, Thank you very much *bows***

**Dark is Walkin' the Green Mile: Oh, don't worry. As I said above, reviews fuel my writing. And.. I'm out sick today. But ya.. and I'm glad you like it!**

**Fastblaze789: Aww, that's a pretty kittie ;) And thanks!**

**Willowsmoke of ShadowClan: Whew, I thought I might have been going too far! Nice cat, but I thought you were Willowsmoke?**

**SuperWarriorCat: Aww, thank you! Heehee, nice name :D**

**Shoutfinder: Ya, I thought so. Frostkit is, like, emotionally disturbed, Moonkit can just sense what her sister was thinking, kinda like Squirrelflight and Leafpool.**

**Well, It sent me the email that I had some other guest reviews, but for some reason it no show. **

**Leopardbreath (Guest) : That's a cool-sounding cat. And thank you! At first I was troubling with Dawnstripe, but now I have that ;D**

**Pawsome awesome (Guest): Wow, Goldenflight's a nice name!**

**Harmonic Sound Of Rain: Featherflight... beautiful :) Also Featherfall sounds epic. I might use that somewhere..**

**Well, Thank you Aqua Butterfly Aquastar for following and favoriting and stuff, same for KuraiTamashii, and Emberlight29.**

**I think that is it... to the next chapter!**

Sunfur stumbled along the rocky path of the Moonpool. No one pressed against him, no one there to tell him what to do. He remembered Bumblefur, a long before elder. Once he had been told a tale, one magnificent and wonderous.

He paused. _Mousebrain! Becoming a leader with information from an elder's tail!_ He hissed to himself.

_Sunkit bounded across the grassy floor of the camp. Yellowkit trailed behind him, a sullen look on his face. "Why do we have to go to the elders?"_

"_Because," Sunkit responded, turning around to face his brother. "We want to hear a story, right? I thought you liked them."_

"_Well, yeah." Yellowkit moaned. "But then the elders always make us clear their bedding or something." _

"_Come on!" Sunkit grinned. "You didn't think I lacked a plan?" Yellowkit grinned at his brother._

"_Follow me." Sunkit led his litter mate to the fresh kill pile, pointing to the large pieces. "We just bring them these, and there we go!" Yellowkit stared at the pile. _

"_Good idea." He mumbled, leaning to pick up a fat, juicy squirrel. Sunkit himself took two plump water voles, and was barely grasping a thrush._

_Yellowkit padded ahead of him easily, not even looking back at his struggles. Sunkit could feel a purr rumble in his throat._

"_I smell squirrel!" A bright voice rasped. The two kits entered the den, dropping the prey down for the elders. Sunkit stared up at Rowanfur, an elder with a scar stretching horribly over his eye. The other was blind from old age. _

"_Well, it's yours now, isn't it?" Grumbled Bumblefur, watching Ferretfur greedily pull forward the thrush and a water vole, leaving one vole for him._

_Yellowkit grinned at Bumblefur. "Just a minute." The golden kit dashed out, leaving Sunkit smiling awkwardly at the elders._

_Heartbeats later, his brother dragged a rabbit kit inside the den, and Bumblefur's eyes sparkled with greed. Yellowkit pushed the prey forwards, and Bumblefur breathed out heavily._

"_Story granted," He murmured, digging into the baby rabbit with his teeth. "Which one?"  
_

"_Oh!" Sunkit piped up. "The story of cinders!" _

_Yellowkit purred. "Yeah!"  
_

_Bumblefur nodded. "That's a good one, youngsters. Roawnfur, Ferretfur, care to help me?" The elder rasped crisply._

_Ferretfur smiled. "I haven't told a good tale for a while,"  
_

"_I'm in." Meowed Rowanfur. "Oh, long, long ago. Before VoleClan, there was AshClan."  
_

"_AshClan consisted of the bravest, most ferocious cats there ever were. Smoky black, grey pelts they had. Proud amber eyes, commonly yellow as well." Chipped in Bumblefur._

_Sunkit rose his eyes to meet Ferretfur's. "Only yellow or amber?"_

"_Also green, every now and then." The elder replied. "AshClan cats were incredibly loyal, sticking to their code like a tail to a cat-"  
_

"_Until," Broke in Bumblefur, Ferretfur hissing faintly at the enthusiastic sparkle in his eyes. "A young she cat, Dewfall, fell in love with a rogue..an orange one."_

_"Dewfall?" Exclaimed Yellowkit. "Not Dewfur?" _

"_Names were different back then," rasped Rowanfur. "Every sunset they met, becoming more and more close. Until one day Dewfall was told she was to have kits." Sunkit gasped. "The orange rogue, named Ember, fled from the Clan area. Dewfall was sure she was entirely alone."_

"_Every cat in the Clan had abandoned her, some ignoring her and some with a desire for exile. When the kit was born, it was white! AshClan was horrified. The medicine cats were the only ones who defended the queen. The kit, named Cinderkit, and Dewfall were to stay."_

_Sunkit heard Yellowkit breathe out with relief._

"_While growing up, Cinderkit's single friend was Rainpaw, the medicine cat apprentice. Bur commonly he was busy and unable to play with the lonely kit. Dewfall poured out enough love for every cat in the Clan, but Cinderkit felt and knew she was incomplete." Ferretfur mewed hoarsely, breaking into a cough._

_Bumblefur licked his denmate on the ear briefly before continuing. "Cinderkit was apprenticed to a ignorant mentor, Cloudstorm. The tom acted as if she were nothing but a thorn in his paws. Training with him was truly awful, he was harsh and if she made one mistake a punishment as large as the fresh kill pile was with her."_

_"But Cinderpaw had spirit." Ferretfur flicked her tail in front of Bumblefur's nose. "She tried hard, ignoring every cat's dislike for her and going her own way. Cinderpaw blossomed into an exceptional hunter and fighter. In battles with rogues and quarrels with foxes or badgers she fought with all her will, making a large mark on each creature to remember her by."_

_Roawnfur purred. "With more respect, Cinderpaw carried on to be a warrior. Her warrior name was Cinderflight."  
_

"_The night she became a warrior, Stormheart, the medicine cat, had a dream. StarClan was with him, speaking of a prophecy." Bumblefur mewed._

_Ferretfur's eyes sparkled. "White fire glimmers on the leaf bare. Change for the Clan comes a head, ashes turn to embers.- that was the prophecy." The elder mewed softly._

"_The sun rose and fell many times as Stormheart worried for Cinderflight. One day, a sudden attack from a nearby group of rogues fell on the Clan. They won, though had lost their deputy, Shadowflame. After a grievance lasting after moonrise, Cinderflight was appointed. Many cats fretted and doubted the choice. One, for Cinderflight's history, and also that it had been after moonhigh."_

"_Cinderflight would not be put down from all of the doubt. She went on, instructing duties and assisting Flamestar. The poor leader was old, on his last life and had no hope to lead the Clan any more. But Cinderflight, in this gaining more respect than ever, insisted he can, and would. She supported the falling Clan for many moons, until a silent evening. Flamestar died happily in his sleep, floating off too StarClan to his loved ones." Bumblefur croaked._

"_Cinderflight had lost Dewfall a moon before, and Rainpaw was Rainlight, a medicine cat with even more duties. But she had not needed Rainlight for a long time, and only the sweet company of her mother. And Cinderflight had earned the acceptance of the majority of the Clan, including now-retired Cloudstorm." Rowanfur continued._

"_Cinderflight and Rainlight journeyed to the Moonpool. When there, Cinderflight was marveled by the beauty. She was instructed to drink from the pool of stars, She bent her head, and lapped up from the Moonpool. Off to dreams the floated." Ferretfur rasped._

_Roawnfur, earning a glare from Bumblefur, cut in. "How the nine lives are rewarded we do not know, and are not allowed to. "  
_

_Sunkit was confused. "So how did she change AshClan?"  
_

"_Simple, my dear." Ferretfur purred. "She let- not made- them believe. They had the freedom to relate to and cat, and color. But she still did respect the Warrior Code, of course. Many times cats of strange colors had asked to join the Clan, but were turned down."_

_"Of course Cinderstar and her warriors could not track them down, but any cat who asked later on were free to join. AshClan had a bad reputation in the area of they lived, and tried to fix it as much as they could." Bumblefur mewed._

"_For many, many seasons Cinderstar led AshClan, the new. But when she finally passed her ninth life, a fairly young she cat, Pebblesong, took over. AshClan had changed, and the hearts of every cat in it."_

_"One day I'll be leader!" Sunkit exclaimed. Yellowkit narrowed his eyes._

"_Not if I am first!" His brother growled playfully. _

_Well, _Sunfur thought._ Turns out I did._

The golden tom bent down to the pool, no one flanking behind him. Ever so warily he lapped up a few drops of the star water.

Off to dreams he floated.

Whisperfur shifted her weight from to paw to paw, mingled against the other StarClan cats. She had a life to give Sunfur, as well as-

"He's here!" Moonfur whispered excitedly, cutting off her thoughts. Sunfur wandered closer to the StarClan cats, and sat down to wait.

"Welcome," Thunderstar stepped forward, and Sunfur's eyes filled with warmth. "Today we are gathered for the making of a leader, and here nine cats shall gift you nine lives." 

First, a silver she cat padded up to Sunfur and touched noses with him. "Mother," Sunfur breathed.

The she cat nodded. "My dear Sunfur, use this life well. I give you the life of hope, as it is always there, even when you can not see it." Whisperfur watched as the broad-shouldered tom shuddered as the life struck him, a faint wail filled his jaws, but before he could let it out the pain decreased.

A tortoiseshell went over to him. "I am Cherryfur, a before medicine cat. I give you the life of loyalty. Know what is right for you and your Clan, and never turn back." Sunfur's pain was less now, but a slight shiver went through the tom.

This time Thunderstar went back over to Sunfur, eyes sparkling. "Use this life to strengthen what belief you have in your Clanmates, they will never turn from you if you share with them this. I give you the life of trust."

The next life came from a cat Sunfur had never expected to see again. "Hello, young Sunkit, or shall I say almost Sunstar." The wise face, though younger in StarClan of Bumblefur was smiling at him. "I give you the life of humor, use it to be a likeable leader who can always see the bright side of things." Warmth filled Sunfur and he was sad when the effect was over.

Ferretfur bounded forward, cheerfullness shining in her eyes. "Sunfur, I give you the life of selflessness. Put your Clanmates before yourself, they need you more than they need you." Sunfur bent down in agony, fire scorching his skin. Alarm was buzzing in his head, and at last it was over.

Rowanfur limped padded forward, completing Sunfur's happiness to see the trio of elders. "I give you the life of faith. Have faith in you Clanmates, they are more independent than you think." Sunfur felt wounds digging deep into him, but he hardly noticed.

A very pale, faint white she cat padded up to him. "I am Snowfur, from beyond VoleClan or AshClan. I am from one of the four, my Clan being ThunderClan. I have given this life before and I will again. I gift you the life of pride, in yourself and your Clanmates. In what you have and what you shall get.. use it well." A hard determination buzzed his pelt, seething it with fury.

As it died down a yellow tom padded up, and at once Sunfur recognised him. "Fangfur!" He purred.

The tom nodded. "Son, you have gone so far. I give you the life of sympathy, to recognise what and who needs you when. Be able to accept one weaker than to your use, remember, we were all once small." A scream escaped Sunfur's jaws as invisible piles of rocks crashed down onto him. He crumbled down to the ground, closing his eyes in agony. At last it faded, and warily Sunfur stood up again.

Alas the cat he had been waiting to see. Whisperfur stood in front of him, her green eyes sparkling like the wind-blown leaves behind her. "Sunfur," She mewed softly. "I give you the life if love, fight for what you have and always will have. Protect your Clan, they are all your family." The worst of the pain filled Sunfur, and he was frozen to the spot, eyes wide as for heartbeats, or maybe moons fire filled his soul.

"Sunstar." Whisperfur flicked him with his tail. "I will be with Moonkit, do not you worry."

Before he had time to react, StarClan began to cheer. "Sunstar, Sunstar!" He listened to them, pride filling him.

Suddenly StarClan was whisked away, Whisperfur still standing in front of him. Shadows gleamed, crawling against the forest floor. Whisperfur hissed. "Frost gathers on the ferns that hang low. As the moon rises, the sun will come over. Heat might not be enough, even in leaf bare."

"Change is on the way."

**Yay! 2300wordsssss! Um, I hope this satisfies y'all for a while. I will not be updating for a while afterward, my dog is dying. I am sorry. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys. Um, yeah, my dog died, but I'm OK. It was really his time to go, and he was very sick and living miserably. On the other paw, it was pretty sad to see him go. But I can now thank him, I know how to write about death.**

**If you are interested, I made a playlist of like my 16 favorite songs. Check it out, at ****http:/www.youtube.com/watch?v=oNsQewlFtEs&amp;list=PLyarg7OwGi3XvhLgSBf30ovDT2dzoz64I&amp;feature=mh_lolz**

**Yeshie, you can't exactly copy and paste links from Fanfic, because it's not allowed to prevent an easy way to plagiarism. But it's also in my profile, or if you are to lazy to go there, search up TheAstrocookie on youtube, and it's the playlist Favorite Songs. **

**I'm just, really, really grateful for how everyone understood that I wouldn't update for a while. **

**Stuffed Watermelon: Well, you know. But thanks.**

**TheCrazyMarshmallowCat: Here ya go. Btw, I like your username =Z**

**IslaTheFairyOfIce: Thanks a bunch, and yah, thanks.**

**Emily0130: That review totally made my day. It was really sweet, just thanks.**

**Guest: He probably felt more peaceful than he had in days. Thanks for tha review ;)**

**clovershine: Whoa my god, did I say I was sick? *checks* Ohhhh... I started the last chapter when I was sick. But since, obviously, all of you have seen how incredibly long that turned out it took a long time to finish. *guilt* Well... I hope you get better :)**

**Shoutfinder: Snowfur, yes, I expect her to play a part her for a while, then, she's sooo old... so eventually..**

***DUNDUNDUN* [I felt like doing that]**

**She'll die. But wutever :) Many faces, no? Solemn, excited. Yup.. but I think by now poor old Sunstar has faded.**

**PikaBolt101: Mweh. Kinda hard to keep it original here, with every name ending in fur :)**

**Amberstorm233: Thanks, and.. here ya go!**

**SOz, onto tha next chapter.**

"Frostkit! Get up!" Moonkit was poking her with a paw. "Today is our apprentice ceremony!"

Frostkit straightened up, not sure whether to feel excited or dreadful. "Oh," She mewed, half with enthusiasm, half with despair.

Moonkit ignored her comment. "But get your fur groomed, you furball! We barely have any time!"

Frostkit pawed a knot on her sister's pelt for a heartbeat, then set to her own. Moonkit settled down beside her, rasping her tongue over her fur. Together, the sisters groomed each other, and Frostkit felt her sister purring.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather!" That was Sunstar's call.

The two kits leapt to their paws, and Morningfur dashed into the den. "Thank StarClan your pelts are okay," She mewed with relief.

Frostkit smiled a bit, and nodded to her mother.

She followed Moonkit out of the nursery, feeling the sun- and the gazes of cats- heat her pelt.

"Moonkit," Sunstar called when the two had reached him. "You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your medicine cat name-"

Frostkit froze.

"-You will be known as Moonpaw. Your mentor will be Whisperfur, she watches you in StarClan and will be with you. I hope she will teach you all she knows."

Moonkit's eyes were full of shock, but pleasure, too.

"Frostkit," Sunstar continued. "You, too, have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Frostpaw. Your mentor will be Hazelfur. I hope Hazelfur will pass down all she knows to you." The leader called Hazelfur up, and the pretty she cat padded up, her green eyes sparkling.

"Hazelfur, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Yellowfur, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and quick thinking. You will be the mentor of Frostpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Frostpaw." Sunstar finished.

Frostpaw moved forward to touch noses with her mentor. "I'll do the best I can," The she cat breathed to her. Frostpaw murmured an answer. She could tell she would like her mentor.

"Frostpaw! Moonpaw! Frostpaw! Moonpaw!" The Clan cheered. Frostpaw listened, loving the feeling.

But at last it stopped. Hazelfur led her away, and Moonpaw was called to discuss her complicated apprenticeship with Sunstar.

**There, guys. I'm sorry for the long wait. I decided not to include the starters of the territory here, because 1) It'll take to long 2) I want to make it a nice and long chapter for both of them next time.**

**Astro out!**


	6. some important-ish stuff (discontinuing)

so it's been.. two years.

(and three days, but who's counting really)

wow?

so i think most of the small amount of people who read this thing will have realized a long time ago that i was not going to be updating, or who am i kidding- have probably forgotten about this.

but like an hour ago i realized that this thing actually had some views and a decent-ish number of reviews, so, uh. i thought i may as well leave a discontinuation note, yayy.

and a massive apology to whoever stuck through with this shitstorm. not like it's much of an excuse but i seriously sucked at writing and was pretty immature back when i was writing this, so.. sorry that you had to experience that.

(and i thought it was kind of good hahha past me no)

sorry for all the spelling/grammar errors too yikes

buT if any of you (if you actually see this err) like want to continue this or something that'd be totally okay with me so like um hmu with a PM or something and we can sort it out and i could like tell you whatever i had planned for this (i think there was actually some pretty interesting stuff) and you can do whatever you want with it

so it's officially discontinued.. hooray? i thought i shouldn't take it down for whenever anyone wants to look back at this and laugh or something eheh or if i ever need something to cringe about uh

plus i feel like we all need to appreciate the unintentional innuendo 2-years-ago me made in the description sO

if anyone wants to contact me for some reason, by the way, you can PM me or something (or leave like a comment here or i don't really care haha) and unless i somehow freaking forget about this again i should respond.

sorry and goodbye,

illuminastro, signing out for the last time.

(isn't that a movie quote or something what)


End file.
